


My Every First Will Be Yours

by EthelPhantom



Series: Ethel's Maribat March 2020 [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, First Meetings, Firsts, Fluff, Light Angst, MariBat, Maribat March, and so on - Freeform, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:23:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22970173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EthelPhantom/pseuds/EthelPhantom
Summary: Maribat March 2020, day 1: FirstsMarinette never expected the person she punched accidentally on their first meeting would end up becoming her greatest love, but here they were anyway.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Ethel's Maribat March 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650745
Comments: 13
Kudos: 404
Collections: Maribat March





	My Every First Will Be Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Possible TW: _There's a minor reference to attempted rape in the first part but it's like, Mari's guess of what would have happened and she kicks ass, nothing happens to her aside from aching knuckles. I don't think it's really triggering or worth tagging but well. Mentioning it here just in case._
> 
> ____
> 
> Hey look I'm back on my bullshit! 
> 
> Am I the only one who's way too excited for Maribat March? I am? Oh, okay. 
> 
> Anyway. You're getting at least like, 30k words during the month because _yes _I have written that much already, but let's see whether I end up burning at some point and can't finish the last prompts. I'm (again) not doing all the prompts, but most, and like during Daminette December, some of my prompt fills are art. Because why not. I'll link those here in the first fic that comes after said art then.__
> 
> _  
> _I think there's going to be something for everyone, because I'll at least have a lot of Timari and Dickinette, rather much Jasonette, some Daminette, one StephMari, and some platonic prompts. There's going to be AUs, angst, fluff, my horrible attempts at humour, big sister Mari, BartAdrien, Mari meeting the Amazons, friends teasing (and making fun of) friends, more angst (what did you expect? It's me we're talking about), and yeah._  
>  _
> 
> _  
> _Regardless, I hope you'll enjoy this one and the rest of the month!_  
>  _

❋❋❋

And this was _precisely_ why she despised getting into fights, especially out of suit. It wasn’t like she couldn’t do it, or that she minded injuries  _ that much, _ but her knuckles were hurting after she delivered a punch a bit wrong because she’d been cornered and didn’t have enough space to get into a good position. 

Besides, there were  _ multiple  _ people that were trying to attack her. Her best guess was harassment or an attempt at kidnapping or rape, but she couldn’t be too sure. Regardless, whatever it was, they were there, she was alone against four or five people, and she was  _ scared, _ and a scared person too used to having defend herself in a fight against people (or things) bigger than her fought back without really thinking about it more than that.  So, it really shouldn't have come as a surprise that once Marinette cleared her way past them and away from the alleyway and someone tried to grab her, her first reaction was to  _ punch them in the face.  _ The person backed off immediately to hold their nose that was now bleeding (and oh god, she’d probably broken their nose, but then again if they were trying to help those other guys, they did deserve it), and there was no way she was risking anything by staying. 

The obvious thing to do was to run away, and run she did.

❋❋❋

Oh god. Marinette was ready to murder Dick, no doubts. He’d told her that he had a date organised for her and someone else he knew, assuring her that the person was a good person. While she trusted Dick, meeting the person whose nose she’d broken a few weeks earlier  _ was not  _ a good basis for a date. 

Because no, while she hadn’t actually recognised the person sitting in front of her,  _ he had, _ and he’d just immediately blurted out something along the lines of “oh shit, you’re the girl that punched me in the face a few weeks ago.”

So yeah. That did not go too well. 

She ended up finding out that he’d witnessed the fight and tried to help her because she’d been trembling on her feet and looked ready to pass out but she had just freaked out so she'd punched him (miraculously, Tim didn't even blame her for it), Dick was his brother, his name was Tim Wayne, and it took her an embarrassingly long time to realise that yes, Tim was in fact the third son of  _ that  _ Bruce Wayne, and if Dick was his brother, then that meant he  _ too  _ was a Wayne. Tim had simply laughed when she brought that up. 

Regardless of how awfully their first meeting had gone, Marinette ended up having a wonderful time. Tim was a wonderful conversationalist, he was intelligent, a good person, and was the CEO of his father’s company already at the age of 19 — had apparently been for quite the while already. They exchanged numbers and decided when they’d go out again, though both agreed they’d prefer a place more quiet and peaceful.

They met only a few days later again, and Dick positively  _ beamed  _ when he heard they got along well.

❋❋❋

Clutching Tim’s dirtied jacket in her hands, Marinette cried and buried her face in Tim’s chest. Tim brought his arms around her and held her tight, rocking her in his embrace as she sobbed. One would have imagined it was Marinette that had gotten hurt.

Tim had been kidnapped. He’d been gone for five weeks and they weren’t able to find him. World’s greatest detectives, her ass — Marinette could hardly like Tim’s family when most of them just let the fact Tim had disappeared be for two weeks until they realised there was someone asking for a  _ ransom,  _ and even then it took them ages to pay said ransom because they were determined to use the following two and half weeks trying to find him on their own, perfectly well aware that there was a chance they’d kill him. They never did find him, the kidnappers were too good, so they were forced to pay the money when they found Marinette freaking out and ready to commit homicide because she was going crazy when no one could find anything and no one seemed to care, either. 

But now he was back. He was back, alive, mostly uninjured aside from the few bruises he had gotten, _nowhere_ near the brink of death. And Marinette couldn’t have been happier at that moment, even if she was sobbing helplessly.

Tim cupped her face with one hand and brought it closer to himself before he pressed a kiss on her lips. It took Marinette a second or two to realise what was happening, but when she did just as Tim was backing off, Marinette lunged forwards and claimed his lips again. She clung onto Tim desperately, like someone would take him away from her again if she let go, and so she didn’t. She was not going to risk it. She  _ couldn’t  _ risk it. Not again. She couldn't handle losing Tim twice.

And so she stayed there, letting herself melt against the one she’d realised she loved when he had been taken away, hating the fact it had taken that to happen before she understood the love she felt for him.

And he let her melt against him, holding her tight, both hoping they’d be able to make one another whole again, or at least fit their broken pieces so that they wouldn't break more.

❋❋❋

It might have taken them a few sleepless… days? Perhaps? but eventually they had fallen asleep. Together. They had, in their exhausted and barely functioning states crawled under Bruce’s desk and just… cuddled up there and fallen asleep. 

It certainly made an amusing story for Bruce, Dick and Jason to tell later on, because when Bruce had found the two in his office, it had both been so amusing and so adorable that he had had to call his oldest son to look at them (and preferably take a picture of them while he was at it). As it was, Dick had been with Jason at the time so Jason had also tagged along, and they were all amused (especially Jason who had to go outside the office to laugh because even he didn’t dare to wake up the two that were  _ finally  _ sleeping.)

At least he had had the sensibility to get a blanket and two pillows while he was at it, so they managed to make the sleeping place a little more comfortable for their precious, hardworking brother and future sister-in-law.

Tim and Marinette ended up receiving a printed picture of the moment in their mail a few weeks later when they’d mostly forgotten about it all. 

❋❋❋

They had fought. For the first time. It felt horrible, but neither Marinette or Tim could bring themselves to go to the other and apologise. No, instead, Marinette had holed up in the guest room she was occupying, and Tim had run from the Manor completely. She had no idea where he was. 

It was just that— god, she never realised that bringing up the fact Tim kept disregarding his own health for everyone else, doing WE work, helping his family, trying to make sure everything was as they should, that it would lead to something like this. She had been right, he wasn’t supposed to sacrifice himself for everyone like that, she  _ hated it,  _ she'd seen it happen once before with another person and hated it back then too, and Tim _knew_ this,  but then he’d brought up the point that he was doing it because that was the only way he could ever be worth anyone or anything. It had shocked her, because she hadn’t realised this was also a question of self-worth. 

But at that moment both their feelings had been heated so neither stopped to think the other’s points and pushed back even harder until it had just exploded and it had led them here. 

And Marinette couldn’t do a damn thing about it because she knew Tim had left his phone back as well. She was so scared this was the end. 

(It wasn’t. After about a week, Tim had come back (not home, because it wasn't really a _home_ to either of them) from wherever he'd been with his friends, and both of them had apologised, looking like someone had died. Or possibly, like they were scared someone would break and die if they didn't. It took them a lot of time to figure out everything, but they reached a compromise. Later on Dick pointed out that technically Marinette punching Tim was counted as their first fight, but then Marinette had threatened to punch him as well because that didn’t count, and they both knew she hated being reminded about it unless it was Tim himself, and Dick backed off, thankfully.)

❋❋❋

So, in the end, maybe they should have let Barbara come along and help them choose a house because  _ maybe  _ deciding to buy a house based on what kind of coffee machines there were that the owner had said they could give away wasn’t their smartest idea. 

Then again, the coffee machines were great and they had not been able to come to a decision otherwise. Tim was used to mansions, huge manors, while Marinette had lived nearly all her life in a relatively small house, above a bakery. It was difficult deciding even the size of the house, let alone anything else. It was a little problematic when the parties of the relationship were a rich ass boy and a baker’s daughter — their standards differed greatly.

Besides, in the house they ended up choosing there were like ten different coffee machines, two studies, a wonderful kitchen Marinette had instantly fell in love with, a huge bath, and it was on a good spot as far from the Arkham Asylum and the Wayne Manor as humanly possible considering neither no longer knew how to  _ leave  _ Gotham. 

They were barely 21 at that point and had known one another for 2 years, but that was fine. This was the best they could ever ask for. 

And when on the day they finally moved in Marinette got on one knee because she wanted to surprise Tim, they both knew there were so many more years to come. 

Yes, they celebrated their engagement by testing every new coffee machine they now had.

❋❋❋

**Author's Note:**

> So, that was.... something? I hope you enjoyed it though. I wrote the idea for this in a hurry at school during breaks (and class, because the teachers hardly check what I'm doing on my laptop) so well. It's what it is.
> 
> Do come scream at me on my [tumblr](https://ethelphantom.tumblr.com/) if you want to!


End file.
